A locking handle for a vehicle is disclosed in EP 1 253 267 A1. The locking handle comprises a star handle, referred to therein as a disk, which is rotatably supported around an axle and to which two locking rods, referred to as drive rods, can be fastened or are fastened. The star handle is driven by a rocker actuator whose axis of rotation extends substantially at a right angle to the axis of rotation of the star handle.
The present disclosure provides an improved locking handle for a vehicle, comprising a longitudinally displaceably guided slide actuator which has an actuator part. The star handle is provided with an engagement part. The actuator part and the engagement part cooperate with one another such that a movement of the actuator part can be transmitted to the engagement part. The star handle is rotated by the movement of the actuator part transmitted to the engagement part. It can be sufficient for this purpose for the actuator part to be in active connection to the slide actuator and/or for the engagement part to be in active connection to the star handle.
Additionally, a compression spring may be supported at the slide actuator. A bias of the slide actuator is hereby produced which is preferably outwardly directed.
Additionally, the slide actuator may be covered by a panel.
It may be advantageous for two locking rods to be able to be secured or to be secured to the star handle. The locking rods can preferably be secured or are secured to oppositely disposed sides of the axle of the star handle. They preferably face in opposite directions. A movement of the locking rods in the opposite sense can be produced by the arrangement described.
It may be advantageous in specific cases to provide a further slide actuator. The slide actuator and the further slide actuator are preferably longitudinally displaceably guided in opposite directions. A compression spring supported at both slide actuators is preferably present.
Another advantageous further development is characterized in that a further star handle is provided. The further star handle can be rotatably supported around the same axle as the star handle. It is, however, also possible for the further star handle to be rotatably supported around a further axle which is spaced apart from the axle for the star handle.
The present disclosure further relates to a moving window, in particular to a sliding window, for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle. In accordance with the present disclosure, this moving window or sliding window is characterized by one or more locking handles in accordance with the present disclosure.
It may be advantageous for the locking handle to be actuable in the direction of the displacement of the sliding window. The locking handle is preferably installed in the sliding window or connected to the sliding window such that it is actuable in the same direction in which the sliding window is also displaceable. If the sliding window extends in a vertical plane and is displaceable in the horizontal longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the locking handle is preferably provided at a vertically extending frame part of the sliding window, and indeed such that the slide actuator is likewise longitudinally displaceably guided in the horizontal longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The locking handle is preferably provided in a frame part of the sliding window. The frame can completely surround the sliding window. It is, however, also possible for the frame only to partly surround the sliding window. The frame can be present in a rectangular sliding window at, for example, three sides, at two sides or only at one side.
Another advantageous further development is characterized in that the slide actuator of the locking handle is longitudinally displaceably guided in a direction transversely to the longitudinal direction of the frame part.